Loving You Ain't So Easy
by jcg333
Summary: Another KelDom Fic. Kel is having dreams that send her on a quest. Will Kel be able to save her friends once again?
1. Dreaming

Chapter One

Keladry of Mindelan walked into a clearing. She was only clad in a pale green dress and light slippers. Kel saw a large oak tree in the middle of the clearing . She went underneath it. Without thinking, she started to climb it. When Kel reached the top she looked around. She could see the whole fort from where she was.

Suddenly, the branch that was holding her disappeared and she plunged towards the ground. She closed her eyes and prayed that she wouldn't die. She suddenly stopped falling. When she re-opened her eyes, she was sitting under the oak tree that she had just fell from.

When Kel tried to get up, she realized that she couldn't move. When she looked down she saw that she was tied up with old ropes. Then she heard foot steps coming towards her and froze in fear. She looked up to see two men walking towards a shed. They didn't seem to take any notice of her.

"I got 'em prisoners for ya, sir." said the first man. He had long blonde hair tied back in a tail to reveal dark grey eyes. His clothes were stained and old. Kel could see that he was heavily armed.

"Bring 'em out. Lets see if they're of any use t'milord." This man was a head taller than the first. He had a more noble look compared to the first one. He had short dark brown hair and deep green eyes. He wore a large cloak that covered his body.

The first man took out a key from his pocket and opened the lock on the door of the shed. When he took the first prisoner out, her heart stopped. Nealan of Queenscove stood there before her eyes, blinded and gagged and she couldn't do a thing.

"This'un talks too much, sir. He annoys the guards and smart talks to me." Said the first man.

"Talks too much, eh?" Said the other man. He stroked his chin thinking. "Milord wont like him...behead 'im, Lawrence. Ain't no use for us." Without another word, Lawrence lifted up his sword. Kel closed her eyes not wanting to watch. She struggled to get free, but it was no use. When she opened her eyes, she saw them dragging Neal's body to the side of the shed.

"Bring the next one out." The next person that was brought out was Yukimi noh Daiomoru, her best friend from the Yamani Islands and Neal's betrothed. She too was gagged and blinded.

"She's a quiet 'un, Alex. She was a little yappy a first but she's a'right. She'd do very good for Milord." Lawrence pushed her towards Alex. He grabbed her by the arm and looked her over.

"Yup, she'd do good. Very good for milord. Take her to the wagon." Two men came over and took her to the wagon. Kel couldn't believe what she was seeing. She sat there and watched her friends and her family each either beheaded or carried off to the wagon. She screamed and cried, trying to free herself from the ropes, but it was useless.

"Last 'un sir. He seriously injured. He wont do any good if we have to be wasting magic on him. Best be it that we behead 'im sir." Kel thought that she was about faint when she saw who the last prisoner was.

"You're right. Behead him." Alex nodded and walked away. Kel screamed and cried till she couldn't anymore. She cried his name trying to help him run away, but it was too late. Domitian of Masbolle was dead.

Kel felt herself being shaken and open her eyes. Her face was wet from crying and her throat was aching from all the screaming. She looked up at Neal and sighed in relief. It was just a dream.

"Kel, are you okay?" Neal had a worried look on his face. "You were screaming and thrashing around. I thought that you were being attacked. I was so scared!" Kel just hugged Neal and cried on his shoulder.

"Shhh, it was just a dream. It's okay, Kel. Don't cry." Neal, slightly shocked that his best friend was actually crying, comforted her until she fell back asleep. He lay Kel back in her bed as Tobe walked into the tent and sat down beside Neal.

"I tried to wake her before but she just kept screaming and shouting. I didn't know what to do." Tobe looked as if he was about to cry.

"Tobe, it's okay. You did what you could. Thanks for calling me." Neal and Tobe just sat there wondering what was so bad that could make Kel cry. As Neal sat there Tobe walked out of the tent. Kel started to mumble in her sleep.

"Dom...you're alive...I love you too...ever leave me..." Neal smiled. So his instincts were right. He just wasn't imagining that Kel liked Dom. _I should keep this to myself until she's ready to tell me...but I think that I should tell Yuki about this. _Neal sighed at the thought of his Yamani flower. They would be arriving tomorrow at Steadfast and he would soon see his beloved. Kel stirred in her sleep. Neal tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, Protector..." Neal whispered as he walked out of the tent. He went in his own tent and slept instantly, dreaming of his Yamani blossom.

**Okay, how was this first chapter. Please tell me if I should continue it or not. Review please!**


	2. Arriving

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (I wish though...)**

Kel awoke the next morning with a headache. She looked around realizing that she was in a tent. She remembered. She was on her way to Steadfast for the wedding of Raoul and Buri along with Neal, Tobe and some soldiers that were to be taken there for more protection. She then also remembered what happened last night. She had a horrible dream the night before and awoke terrified. Then the last thing that she remembered was crying on Neal's shoulder then falling asleep. _Oh gods... _She thought. _I cried in front of Neal. Now he must think that I'm weak. Kel what are you thinking. Neal wont think low about you because you cried. At least now he'll think as you as a human other than a rock, as he so says._

Kel shrugged that thought away and got dressed. She emerged from the tent to be greeted by the mouth-watering scent of bacon. She frowned. _What are they thinking, they are going to get us attacked. _She walked towards the the big group of people that were sitting by the fire.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!" Kel said angrily, trying to keep her mask on. Some of the men shifted away from the Lady Knight knowing that she might take out her anger on the closest to her. "Enemy will find us no that you guys have lit a fire, and the bacon doesn't help much either."

"Are you sure about that Milady?" Tobe said with humor in his eyes. "Seems as though Neal will eat it all before they can find us." He pointed at Neal who was shoving bacon in his mouth. Neal looked up and smiled with a bacon piece escaping from the side of his mouth. He turned back to his food and started stuffing more into his already full mouth. Kel laughed aloud and sat down beside Tobe.

"Fine I guess that we can eat it just once..." Kel grabbed the offered plate and started eating. By the time they were cleaned up and on the road, it was late morning. Kel thought about the night before. _What could have that dream meant? I hope that it's not another quest that I might have to go through. I've had enough of those for one life time. It was just a dream...yes, just a dream... _Even though Kel tried to convince herself that nothing is going to happen she still had the feeling that she was wrong.

Neal looked at Kel's worried look and thought back to the night before. _I hope that she's okay. But what could have been so horrible to make Kel cry? Why was she crying out Dom's name? Does she like my cousin? Hmm, I guess that it was just a dream that doesn't mean anything. But I'm still concerned for her. _Neal took another glance at Kel who was playing with Hoshi's mane. _But still, she looked at peace when she fell back asleep. Maybe she does like Dom. I guess that I should talk to Yuki about this, she might know. Maybe I could even set them up..._ Neal smiled at this thought.

Kel took a glance over at the unusually quiet Neal. He had a mischievous smile planted on his face and didn't seem to take notice to the branch that he was about to hit. Kel tried to warn him, but it was too late.

"Neal! Watch out for that bran-"

'BANG' He flew off his horse and and landed in a patch of mud.

"You could have warned me earlier!" Neal yelled as he got up. He touched his aching forehead with a delicate hand. He had a gash on his head that trickled with blood. Kel dismounted laughing and handed him a handkerchief. He took it and dabbed the blood away. Then when he touched the wound with glowing green hands it disappeared almost instantly. Kel helped him up then mounted up on her horse, still laughing.

"Well I can see how much you care about me!" Neal stated sarcastically. Kel just laughed even more. She tried to cover it up with her mask, but was failing miserably.

"Milady! Milady!" Tobe cried trotting towards her.

"Tobe how many times do I have to tell you that it's just Kel." Tobe blushed.

"Kel, the fort is just up ahead!" Tobe cried out impatiently. Neal eyes brightened in delight. He mounted up on his horse as quickly as he could and then started galloping towards the fort. A horn call signalled that they were seen. One of the soldiers blew back the signal that they were friends.

"I'm going to see my Yamani blossom!!!" Neal cried out. Kel laughed and started after him. She was almost just as excited as him. She was going to see a certain blue eyed sergeant.

As they entered the fort's gates, Kel could see a large crowd gathering to great them. Kel was now glad that she didn't ride Peachblossom for there would be many bitten people. She smiled at the thought and dis-mounted.

"Care to share the reason behind that marvellous smile of yours?" Kel turned around to be captured in a breath taking hug.

"Dom! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" She returned the hug. As she tried to pull away Dom pulled her closer and whispered, "Come to Lord Raoul's rooms this evening. I've got some important news for you." As they separated Kel gave him a weird look. Dom turned away to talk to his cousin.

"Kel, it seems as though you're not too happy to be here." Kel was suddenly picked off the floor in to a bone-crushing hug.

"Milord, it's good to see you too." Kel squeaked. Raoul put her down and looked her over.

"You don't look so good Kel. Are you okay?" Kel was suddenly feeling exhausted. Her long ride and lost of sleep was suddenly kicking in.

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess that I just need some rest that's all."

"Well then, I guess that I'll get someone to take you to your rooms." Raoul turned around and called Dom.

"Dom. Please escort our travellers to their rooms." He waved his hand and walked away. Dom lead each one of them to their rooms. Kel was the last one left. They walked in a comfortable silence.

"Well here are your rooms my lady." Dom said with a smile. _Gods, why does he have to be so handsome?_

"Thanks Dom." Kel said, trying to hide her blush. _Kel calm yourself, he's just a person. __Anyways it's not like he like you in that way._

"Well, you go and rest. You really need it. I'll see later at the meeting in Raoul's rooms?" Dom gave her a another heart melting smile. Kel thought that she was about to collapse.

"Yeah, sure. But one question...is it bad news or..." Kel looked down hoping that it didn't have anything to do with her people back at New Hope.

"God's Kel! Don't worry, nothing happened to New Hope. You'll understand later." Kel smiled at him. There was a sudden awkward silence. She could feel Dom's eyes on her, but she didn't dare look up. Dom lifted her chin with a gentle hand and she then realized how close they were. His body was pressed against hers and burned at every place that they touched. Suddenly he was leaning in closer. Kel's heart was beating so fast that she thought that it was about to burst out of her chest.

"I think that Kel's rooms should be here around somewhere-" Neal and Yuki turned around the corner to see a blushing Dom and Kel.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something here?" Neal said with a smirk. Yuki crinkled her eyes in laughter and smacked Neal with her shukusen.

"Neal stop teasing! Kel, we just came to say that Lord Wyldon has arrived and you need to give in your reports after dinner. Come on Neal, lets go see Alanna."

"But Yuki..." Neal whined.

"No Neal, lets go." And with that Yuki pulled Neal's ear and dragged him around the corner. Kel and Dom stood there looking at each other.

"Well that was...err...interesting." Kel said with a smile. Dom laughed and shook his head.

"Well, that's Meathead for you!" He joked.

"Any ways , I think that I'm going to get some rest. Um, I'll see you later." Kel waved and walked into her rooms. Dom looked at the door and smiled. _I guess that I'll never understand her._

**Please review!!! Give any suggestions in your reviews and don't be afraid to flame! Thanks!**


	3. Meeting

**Okay here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Anyways... Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot and some characters...**

Kel walked into her old knight master's rooms. There was a low mummer of conversation between the sergeants and the Knights. She glanced around and caught Dom's eye. He gave her a warm smile and winked at her. She looked away fighting off her blush and took a seat in-between Alanna and Dom. As soon as she sat down Raoul walked into the room. A hushed silence fell over the room

"Welcome everyone. As you all know the war has been winding down and the attacks are becoming scarce. But there is some bad news..." Raoul sighed and shook his head.

"Raoul, just say it before you make me do something that I'll regret later!" Alanna said impatiently. She was getting very eager to find out this news for that she was missing her extra sleep. Raoul knowing not to get on the Lady Knight's bad side continued.

"We have found out that they have a very powerful mage. We are not exactly sure of what they are cooking up but it's not good. One of our spies from inside the castle of King Maggur has been sending us reports of this mage making some kind of new device. We later found that this mage is related to Blayce." Raoul looked at his ex-squire. Kel clenched her fists trying to calm herself down. _I am stone. _She thought. _I will not let this bother me..._

"Well seems as though we have another mission to deal with." Dom sighed. He looked at Kel who was still trying to calm herself down. He knew what Kel was thinking.

"Yes. And there will be no heroics from you Mindelan." Lord Wyldon stated sternly. He gave Kel a look that could peel paint off the wall. Kel just stared him back in the eye. Dom watched this staring contest, amused. Lord Wyldon was the first to look away.

"I will do what I can to protect my people, no matter the consequences." Kel looked him down. She was trying to keep her anger from her face but was failing. "You will not tell me what I can and can not do." Her voice was starting to rise. Dom put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look.

"Mindelan, I'll have you know that you are putting yourself in grave danger!" Lordy Wyldon was now starting to lose his temper.

"As I've said before sir, I will do what I can to protect my people, no matter the consequences." She said more calmly.

"Yes, I know that. But did you know that they know that it was _you_ who killed Blayce!" He growled. Kel paled, but kept a straight face. Everyone stared at the Lady Knight wondering what she would say next. Raoul took this awkward silence to speak up.

"Kel, I'm sorry" He croaked. Kel looked at him confused. "They kidnapped Loesia Miller and some of the other children...she's dead Kel." Kel paled even more. "We found her body not too far from the fort. She managed to give us some information before she..." He couldn't finish the sentence. Kel looked at her shoes not trusting herself to look at anyone. Dom squeezed her shoulder.

"They took them in for questioning." George of Pirate's Swoop finished off. He walked in through the door and took a seat beside Raoul and Alanna. "That's all the information that we got. But we do know that they took the children for that they were close to you Keladry. They know that you will come and try to rescue them. They are setting up a trap hoping that you'll come and save them. I'm sorry Kel, but you're going to have to stay here for a little bit while we think of a solution."

"But I just can't let them torture them while I'm sitting her doing nothing!" Kel screamed losing her temper. By then the only people that remained were Kel, Raoul, Dom, George and Alanna. The rest of them left not wanting to be in the way of the angry Lady Knight. Alanna got up and gave Kel a piece of parchment.

"I'm sorry Kel, but it's the Kings orders." Kel looked down at the parchment. She glared at Raoul.

"Sir, this is unfair!" 

"I'm sorry Kel. But we can't do anything about it. We need to make sure that you don't go and try anything drastic." Kel got up and walked angrily out of the room. Dom got up to follow her. 

"Sergeant." Dom looked at Raoul from the door. "Please don't say anything stupid to her." Raoul gave him a wink before Dom left.


End file.
